


The Darkness Inside Me

by Gia_XY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku yang di ada di depan orang-orang … bukanlah aku yang sesungguhnya …. Kegelapan ini …, kegelapan ini berusaha mengeluarkan sisi gelapku …, sisi diriku yang sesungguhnya ….</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah fictogemino. Jadi, kalau sudah selesai baca dari atas sampai bawah, coba dibaca dari bawah sampai ke atas.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL © Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin, Miyoshi Naohito  
> Story © Gia-XY
> 
> Warning(s):  
> SPOILER ALERT, Fanon, Maybe OOC, Some non-formal language, Vocabulary Crisis, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, etc.

Pada akhirnya, kegelapan menyelemuti semuanya. Hanya kegelapan … yang ada di sekitarku …. Kegelapan … yang selalu tersembunyi di dalam diriku ….

Napasku memburu. Kegelapan ini terus berusaha menyelimutiku, menggerogotiku, dan … menguasaiku …. Sepertinya, walau aku terus mempertahankan diriku dari kegelapan itu …, pada akhirnya …, semuanya percuma saja ….

Walau begitu, walau tidak ada gunanya, aku berusaha bertahan, aku bertahan dari kegelapan ini. Bukan untuk kedua orang tuaku, bukan juga untuk kerajaan yang kupimpin. Kalau begitu …, untuk siapa …? Diriku sendiri …? Bukan, aku yakin, ada hal lain yang membuatku dapat bertahan sampai sekarang. Tetapi, apa …? Siapa …? Kurasakan ingatanku lama-kelamaan memudar.

Ah, sia-sia saja …, bertahan berapa lama pun, kegelapan ini pada akhirnya akan menguasaiku, memanipulasi ingatanku, mengeluarkan sisi gelap yang selama ini kusembunyikan di dalam diriku …, sisi diriku yang sesungguhnya …, dan melenyapkan topeng cahaya yang selama ini telah kupakai untuk memenuhi harapan orang-orang di sekitarku ….

Kegelapan ini, perlahan tetapi pasti, mulai menguasai diriku. Ya, kegelapan ini, kegelapan yang selama ini selalu ada di dalam diriku …. Aku tetap berusaha bertahan, walau rasanya, lama-kelamaan, semakin sulit untuk mengendalikan penguasaan diriku sendiri.

Di sisi lain, aku juga tetap berusaha mengingat-ingat sosok itu, sosok yang dapat membuatku terus bertahan sampai sekarang ini. Aku harus mengingat sosok itu! Bagaimanapun caranya! Tetapi … siapa sosok yang terus berusaha untuk kuingat itu …?

Perlahan, aku merasakan, ingatanku akan kematian Ayah dan Ibu perlahan mulai memudar, sama seperti semua ingatan-ingatanku yang lain ….

Apa? Tunggu … Ayah dan Ibu … meninggal …? Dan penyebab mereka meninggal … adalah …. Apa mungkin benar, sesuai dengan ada yang di memoriku … mereka meninggal karena …. Aku melirik ke arah tangan kiriku dengan takut sekaligus tegang. Di tangan kiriku, kini terdapat sebilah pedang …, pedang yang diberikan Ayah untukku saat ulang tahunku yang ke-7 …. Tetesan darah yang mengalir ke mata pedang tersebut yang sudah dapat menjawab semua pertanyaanku tadi. Kurasakan tubuhku bergetar karena kaget dan tidak percaya.

_Aku membunuh Ayah dan Ibu, mereka meninggal karena aku …._

Seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Kenyataan pahit itu membuat diriku takut, sedih, dan … merasa bersalah. Tetapi, di samping semua itu, aku berusaha tetap meningat sosok itu, sosok yang membuatku terus dapat bertahan sampai saat ini. Ya, sosok itu, aku harus tetap mengingatnya, dan berahan dari kegelapan ini …. Sayang, kenyataan pahit yang lainnya kembali memenuhi pikiranku.

_Aku yang mengusirnya …. Aku ingat, aku yang mengusirnya, karena kami bertengkar …. Tetapi tidak kusangka … ia benar-benar pergi …, dan … aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya …, melupakannya begitu saja …! Ke mana?! Ia ke mana?! Ia ada di mana?!_

Aku mengingatnya. Saat ini, aku mengingat semuanya tentang orang itu ….

_Kyu … mina …._

Nama orang yang menghilang sejak entah berapa lama, dan kini sudah dapat kuingat ….

_Kyumina …._

Nama itu yang mungkin memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menghilang dari ingatanku ….

_Kyumi …._

Ah, siapa? Siapa dia …? Lupa, aku telah melupakannya …, nama itu ….

_Sosok itu telah menghilang …._

Apa? Siapa …? Siapa yang menghilang …?

_Ia telah menghilang …._

_Telah menghilang …._

_Hilang …._

**Author's Note:**

> YAYAYAYAYAYA! Akhirnya jadiiiii! Fictogeminoooo~!
> 
> Vector: “SIALAN! JADI MAKSUDNYA, MEMANG DARI AWAL AKU SUDAH JAHAT TANPA PENGARUH DARI DON THOUSAND, HAH?!”
> 
> Aa …, uu …, begitulah …. Semacem, Don Thousand cuma memanipulasi ingatanmu, supaya dikau mengeluarkan dirimu yang sebenernya.
> 
> Yuuma: “Terus, itu, Kyumina, siapa?”
> 
> Dia cewek, orang yang terlupakan.
> 
> Vector: “Ha …? Siapa, ya …?”
> 
> Anna bisa, Kotori bisa, Cathy bisa, Takashi bisa, Tokunosuka bisa, bahkan Tetsuo pun ….
> 
> Vector: “GAAAAAAAAH! CUKUP! GUE BISA ENEK LAMA-LAMA! JANGAN SEBUT NAMA-NAMA YANG TIDAK DIHARAPKAN!”
> 
> Nama-nama yang tidak diharapkan? Memang sono mengharapkan siapa, tuh? Pasti ada, tuh, orang yang diharapkan jadi reinkarnasinya Kyumina. (Senyum iseng)
> 
> Vector: (Membisu)
> 
> Yuuma: “Ha …? Tunggu, katanya Kyumina cewek, kenapa nama cowok juga disebut?”
> 
> Ye, Nak Yuuma, orang dari cewek bisa bereinkarnasi jadi cowok, begitu pula sebaliknya. Presepsi saya, sih, begitu. Okay, sekian kalian protes dan bertanya, sisanya nanti, kalau sini sudah selesai ngurus penjelasan. (Dorong Yuuma sama Vector pergi)
> 
> Okay, RUN, LIT, UTANG DAKU LUNAS, YA! Nih, jadi fictogemino-nya! Hueee, kenapa alurnya jadi gini, ya? Nih, kalau nanti udah pada nonton, daku kasih tau timeline-nya. Episode 137, bagian flashback, habis ingatan Vector dimanipulasi Don Thousand. Jadi, ceritanya, ingatan Vector belum sepenuhnya kemanipulasi. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ingatannya yang lama—alias Vector yang ada di atas—berusaha mempertahankan dirinya. Jadi, intinya, sosok cewek bernama Kyumina itu—sosok, bukan nama—yang menentukan segalanya. Why? Sini belum boleh kasih tahu. Huehehehe! Masih ada orang yang pengen sini bikin penasaran. (Lirik sebagian besar cara ZEXAL G yang mulai protes) Tapi, sini yakin, pasti udah pada bisa nebak Kyumina siapa.
> 
> Kegelapan yang dimaksud di atas itu kekuatan Don Thousand yang berusaha memanipulasi ingatan Vector sekaligus mengeluarkan sisi lain Vector yang selalu dia sembunyikan dari orang-orang. For Runa and Litte, kalau lagi niat, coba cek, deh, gambarnya si Don Thousand. Banyak yang bilang dia mirip Yuuma—termasuk daku sama Otouto tercinta. Atau mungkin cuma warna rambut depannya kali, ya? Huh, padahal sini ngarep Yuuma itu varian juga, biar jadi seru dan makin panjang, ternyata bukan. (Malah curcol)
> 
> Sebenernya, intinya, mau dibaca dari atas atau bawah, ceritanya tetap sama, cuma susunannya yang berbeda. Huehehehe! #PLAK!
> 
> Okay, sekian. Maaf atas semua kesalahan yang ada, and thanks for reading!


End file.
